The Babysitters
by hanyouwithareversebladesword
Summary: Miroku,Inuyasha, and Shippo end up baby-sitting two little kids. I suck at summaries
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fanfic so please don't be to hard. Gomen if it's not that good. My sister is writing a story called The Spider's Bite. I think thats what is it called I helped with it or user name is dreamerchan. Well here is my story hope you enjoy it. Please don't be harsh on the reviews I want some pointers>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Right now our heroes have just come across a village and need a rest cause they have been traveling for a long time. They were not having the best of luck find a free hut, and no one would let them in for some reason. They have just got to the last house and this women lets them in but, they don't know what lays inside the hut...

"Thank you so much" Kagome and Sango said as they walked into the hut.

As Miroku walked in he was attacked by a little two year old.

"No demons aloud!" yelled the little boy as he jumped onto Miroku's back and gagging him.

"Hel...Help I can't breath." said Miroku.

"Miroku get off of him right now" yelled the mom"He is not a demon!"

When Little Miroku let go of Big Miroku and was convinced that Big Miroku was not a demon he was sent to the corner. After a little chat with the mom Kagome,Sango, and the mom went off to the village to get some needed idems(i couldn't think of somthing special for them to get)

"Ok, we will be back in a few hours. Please watch the boys until we get back." told the mom to the guys Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo as they were walking out the door, and before they could say anything the girls were out the door.

"Miroku, you are on your own on this one and what does she mean by the boys?" Inuyasha told Miroku as he went out the door but not quick enough,because Miroku grabbed him by the collor.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Miroku pulling Inuyasha back inside.

At that moment they heard a crying noise from over in the corner.(the corner was dark so they didn't know what was in it)

"What the hell is that noise?" asked Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you can't even tell that it is a baby crying." said Shippo "You are such an idiot."

"You'd better shut your mouth you little punk." **_THUNK_**! Was the noise from Miroku hitting Inuyasha on the head with a bowl.

From the scene the little boys thought that it was quick funny, and they both began to laugh like crazy.

"Problem solved! Now what do we do with the two boys until they get back?" thought Miroku as he went into his thinking mode.

"I think hes hungrey."said Little Miroku "Or he might have went potty like I have too."

"WHAT!" yelled Inuyasha "They never told us that!"

The loud noise from Inuyasha made the little baby start to cry again and that was when Shippo stepped in.

"Why don't we go outside?" asked Shippo to Little Miroku.

"We can't because my mommy is afraid that a demon will come along."

"Don't be scared we have Inuyasha, and he's a demon." told Shippo back to Little Miroku.

Hearing that Inuyasha was a demon Little Miroku jumped on top of Inuyasha with a little piece of wood and started to hit him on the head over and over.

"Miroku, get off of Inuyasha right now." said Shippo (he turned in to the mom..so of)

Hearing that they have thought of something to do Miroku got up and they all went outside.>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

There first chapter done I think it is only going to be two to three chapters long. That was fun to write Little and Big. Next chapter the Big Miroku goes on a chase

Until next time this is megan signing off

i have always wanted to do that


	2. Babysitting Troubles

hello once again. if you enjoyed my first chapter just wait for this one . I got into this series called "Spiral" that's a good series. well i won't keep talkin on and on so here is chapter two of "The Babysitters" hope you enjoy it (Oh, the meaning for the baby's name Kisho is "one who knows what he wants")

* * *

We find Inuyasha, Shippo, Big Miroku, Little Miroku, and Kisho (the baby) out by a little stream playing...well Shippo and Miroku are really the only ones playing with the kids, Inuyasha is up in a tree.

"So, what do you want to do now Miroku." asked Miroku.

"Well, today we were going to pick some berries over that hill over there." told Little Miroku to Big Miroku pointing to a hill a few miles away.

"Okay, Shippo do you think you could watch Kisho until I get back, we will get back as soon as we can."

"Sure, we can manage that go ahead!" said Shippo as cheerful as he usually is.

"Okay and keep a look out for demons Inuyasha." Miroku yelled to Inuyasha.

"Yeah, whatever." said Inuyasha as if he really was going to look out for demons.

As Miroku and Miroku walked towards the hill with the berries Miroku was hoping that they wouldn't be attacked by demon or even worse they would come across Naraku or Kagura, and then he would have to use his kazaana. One reason why he didn't want to come across a demon is that Little Miroku could get hurt or worse, but I do not want to type it. Reason number two is Miroku would have to use his kazaana and then Little Miroku would be scared of him. I would like to type that they didn't get attacked, but yes they do.

Finally they reach the hill with the berries and start to pick them. Big Miroku tried to act like nothing was wrong, but he could tell that a demon was near by.

"Miroku, could go over there and get some flowers for my mommy?" asked Little Miroku pointing to a patch of wild flowers.

"Sure, but be on the look out for any demons." said Big Miroku.

"Okay!" yelled the cheerful Little Miroku as he ran to the group of flowers.

Right after Miroku said that he knew that they should have never come because what he saw next was not good. For just as Little Miroku got to the flower patch he as thrown back by a **_HUGE _**gust of wind then down on her feather came Kagura. Luckily Big Miroku caught Little Miroku, put him behind him to block him if Kagura wanted to try and hit them.

"Kagura, what are you doing here what do you want?" asked Miroku.

"Oh nothing I just wanted to see if Inuyasha was around so I could beat him, but I guess he isn't here so I think I will leave him a gift of finding you and that little brat behind you." Kagura said explaining her evil plans.

"Wh...Who is that...?" asked the scared to death Little Miroku.

"Kagura, she is a demon and he is extremely dangerous just stay behind me." ordered Big Miroku getting ready for an attack any minute.

"Well, thank you for the nice introduction now if you don't mind I am going to use you to leave Inuyasha a two presents one big and one only about three feet tall." Kagura said in here voice that you can never trust.

"I want to go home...please can we." begged Little Miroku with his eyes filling with tears. (Just picture it...makes me want to cry)

"Ahh...but to bad little boy you won't be going home." said Kagura "Dance of the Dragons!" Then as the Big Miroku was thrown up into the air with Little Miroku in his arms Kagura sent out here dance fo the blades and which she tries to hit both of the Miroku's but oh course with all of Big Miroku's kindness he get the full blow. Then they fall to the ground.

* * *

Cliffy! don't worry i won't take as long to update next time i promise so please read then review.

im not sure how long this story should go...oh well i will stop when its over.


End file.
